No One Knows
by sassySatura
Summary: Kairi is separated from her true love. Will they be reunited?


**Here is another story of mine! I haven't posted anything in forever so it might sound a little strange at first. This story is based upon my youtube buddy's poem called No One Knows, so all credit goes to Liz-chan! Warning this is Yuri! Turn back now if you don't read this knin of stuff! I'm warning you turn back now! Are you listening-_-? Anyways enjoy!^_^**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**No One Knows**

**In my mind, where nobody goes,  
There's a pain that nobody knows.  
In my mind,  
Is where I hid.**

I used to have it all. All was love. I used to have love. To me love is everything. It was the very reason I bothered to live my life, but now my existence fading. My everything, our everything. I had love, but it was taken away because of the very person I told those three sacred words. "I love you."

_"Come on, Kairi! Get a move on! We can't be late for this!" Namine called. I laughed at how hyped up she was. I think i was the one to bring out her hyper side. I'm not sure, but all I know is that I love to see her happy and to see her gorgeous smile._

"_I'm coming!" I shouted as I finally ran to catch up. By the time I caught up, she was sitting on a giant rock a few feet from the ocean. I stood a few inches away from the rock to admire the way the sun made Namine's face glow even more than ever and I watched how her shining eyes gazed across the ocean. _

_"What are you waiting for? Get up here already!" Namine said with a smile, but in a childish tone. _

_When I heard the sound of her voice, I broke out of my trance and sat next to her. "Hey! Look the sun is setting!" She said while pointing at the retreating sun's form. I nodded and smiled. _

_After a moment of silence, Namine reached over and took my hand in hers. I looked at her with a smile and then saw her smile grow bigger. _

_Together we sat, hand in hand, star gazing like any couple would do. By the end of the night, we shared a passionite kiss like no other. That's when I knew I had gotten everything._

**My mind is nothing but a cloud,  
But the words that are said are loud**.

My mind floats like a sponge drifting on water. Many thoughts drift in and out, hourly, daily, monthly, and yearly. Its been at leat five years now since I heard her voice, her laugh, _her cries._ Oh the horrible cries of agony! She didn't deserve to be treated so horribly. I deserved that pain. Every bruise, scar, and scratch.

_"Namine, what happened to you?" I nearly shouted after seeing her all scratched and bruised. Her enyire body was covered in blood. The horrid copper-tasting, dark red blood. "He came back..." Namine whispered while shaking in fear. _

_"What did he-" I started, but was cut off with two of Namine's fingers against my lips. "Shh...let's just forget about it. Before forgetting though, could you help me get up?" She asked in a small voice. _

_I wrapped her arm around my neck and stood up slowly, balancing our weight. "Where do you want to go?" I asked in a soft voice. For a few moments, I didn't receive an answer, so I looked over and saw that she was blushing. _

_"You want to wash off the blood?" I guessed. Instead of answering verbally, Namine just nodded. _

_"Okay, so you need help doing it?" I asked, kind of hoping she did, so I could be of help to her. It just feels like its my job to care for her. No matter what. _

_"Do you mind?" She asked, now looking at me with a small smile. _

_"Not at all." I replied with a small smile of my own. She was mine and I hers. It belonged that way. I know so. _

**In my room there's a flood,  
It is made of nothing, but blood.  
I wonder if they see my questions, my "why's",  
Through my lonely eyes? **

The only thing I ever see anymore is blood. So much, that I could just drown in it. Why haven't I drowned already? Why do I bother waking up every day? Why does life always bring me down? Why don't my eyes have color anymore? I assume this is the result of loneliness and depression. It's the only thing I feel anymore.

_"Kairi, come here! I want to give you something!" Namine shouted. "Namine, I'm right here." I said. She turned her head and gasped. _

_"Oh my gosh! How long have you been standing there?" She asked. I laughed and then said "A while." _

_"Oh." Was all she said because of her staring at me in astonishment. _

_"Hello? Earth to Namine!" I said while waving my hand in front of her face. _

_She blinked twice and then asked"What just happened?" _

_"Oh wow, Namine, do you even realize when you space out?" I asked with real curiousity. _

_"No, but I have something for you!' She said with her gorgeous smile. _

_Namine pulled out a box from her light blue pouch on the ground and handed it to me. _

_The box was white with blue and purple ribbons covering it. _

_"What are you waiting for? Aren;t you going to open it?" Namine asked, now getting a little impatient. _

_"Of course! i was only admiring your amazing decorative skills." I said with a smile that made her face turn as red as a tomato. _

_"Just open it!" She said, while turning her head to the side. _

_I pulled one of the ribbons and the other ribbon came undone, making the box openable. _

_I lifted the lid and what I saw left me breathless. Inside the box, there was a blue water droplet shaped amulet with a black strap. _

_"Namine, I can't-" "It's yours, so don't you even think about saying you can't accept it. Besides, I made it myself with the things I found here on this island." She told me. _

_"In that case, I love it! I will keep it forever and ever!" I said with a true sincere smile. _

_"I'm so glad that you like it! It took me a while to make anyway, so it should be perfect!" Namine explained in a joking tone. _

_I pulled Namine into a hug and kissed her passionately. It took her a second to respond, but she seemed to want a kiss from the beginning anyways. I know that's what I've been wanting._

**I want to be alone...but...do I want more than just a friend,  
When I know that I will come to an end?  
Why do I go through life when I want to be dead?  
And look down with my head? **

Alone means separarated from others or anything else in particular. My definition of pitiful is not worthy enough to take up space anywhere. Did I do something to deserve this? Am I really truly being tortured by still existing? These questions never fail to go through my head like I now wish a bullet would go through.

_"Kairi! I'm so glad you came!" Namine exclaimed before wrapping her arms around me. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her to pull her closer. _

_I don't care what happens, but i just want to stay like this forever. We just belong in each other's arms. We fit perfectly this way. _

_"Namine, I love you." I said softly. "Well, I love you more!" She said while gripping me tighter. _

_I smiled and was slightest sad to have her let go of me. "So, what did you need me for?" I asked. _

_"Oh, about that...I just wanted to be with you and watch the sunset again. You don't have to stay if you don't want to." Namine added quickly. _

_I grabbed both of her hands and kissed both her knuckles. "Namine, I'd love to accompany you." _

_She smiled that angelic smile of hers and that immediately made me smile too. "Thank you for being here for me all the time." She said. "I'll always be here for you." I said. "Promise?" She asked. "I promise." I said with no hesitation._

_  
_

**I avoid eye contact,  
So I just try to turn my back.  
I'm afraid to look in the eyes of some one I like,  
Sometimes I think it would be easier to leave on my bike.  
Now I'm lost, looking for the light,  
in this dark night.  
I keep looking for someone to help, but it keeps turning to...  
You...**

_I walked up and down this section of the beach at least twenty times now. Where is she? She told me to come here and when she tells me to go somewhere she shows up before I do. Time to investigate! Wait a minute! I don't have any leads...Aw man this sucks. _

_The only thing I can do now is wait. _

_I sat on Namine's favorite rock of sitting. I laughed when she first called it that, but it really is a good sitting rock. _

_Minutes have already passed. Where could she be? I got up and starting walking down the beach again, but something absolutely horrible stopped me in my tracks. _

_I found Namine. She wasn't alone. Sora was with her. _

_Oh, they were not talking, but kissing. _

_He was kissing my Namine and she was kissing him back! _

_No! This can't be happening! Yeah, I must be dreaming. Yes, it's only a terrible dream. Maybe if I jump in the ocean I'll wake up. _

_I walked into the ocean and kept going until the water was to my waist. Before I even knew it, I was knocked underwater by a giant wave and plunging to the end of my dream. _

_When everything went black, images of Namine flashed through my head like some sort of slideshow. _

_When I woke up, Namine's lips were covering mine and I realized immediately what she was doing. _

_She never told me that she knew C.P.R. Oh well, it never came up I guess. _

_I moved a little and this caused Namine to completely fall on me. I giggled because of her expression and because her hands slightly tickled my stomach when she attempted to stop her fall. _

_"Kairi! Oh my gosh! Why did you walk into the ocean like that? You could have drowned! I don't want to lose you. Not now and most certainly not ever!" She shouted and pulled me __up into a tight hug. _

_"If you don't want to lose me, why did you kiss Sora?" I asked emotionlessly. _

_At that moment, the arms around me dropped. "You saw that?" She asked me. "So you did kiss him." I said. _

_"No, he and I were only hugging goodbye." She said. _

_"So you're leaving?" I asked in a frantic tone. _

_"Oh no, I would never leave without you! Sora is the one leaving. He's going to be staying with Roxas from now on." _

_Everything I assumed was wrong and really horrible. I can't believe I accused my Namine of such nonsense. _

_She must hate me now. I would understand if she did. "Are you mad at me then?" I asked. _

_"No, I would never get mad at you. We're all in this together, okay?" Namine said._

_"Okay then. Do you still love me?" I asked._

_"Forever and ever." She answered. Like I said before, we belong together as she says, forever and ever._

**So alone I stay in the dark I fade and the darkness grows,  
because no one knows.  
I'm still looking for my home.  
The person who makes me cry...  
But also the one to dry,  
my tears.  
The one to hold me in their arms when I need it,  
even if I wouldn't admit. **

My heart is empty. My mind is clouded. My "whys" grow more and more each day. I now belong to a man my love and I hate more than anything in this world. He, my master, but my lover's torturer, goes by the name of DiZ. One day, he will rot and no one will be there except for me and my girl. One day he may actually let me see her again. It is my only dream in this world. I want to know that she is safe and unharmed. When that day comes, I will fight foor my everything. That everything is love. This is one thing no one knows.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So that's it! Please review! Remember the credit goes to Liz-chan! Oh and the more reveiws I get there will be more chance for a sequel!


End file.
